


Strip Poker

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: By request: ooo I have a suggestion. So what if b is hosting like a poker night or some sort of game night with his guy friends and the reader is bored watching so she pulls up a chair beside him and then starts messing with him under the table and gives him a hand job? Haha sorry if that’s stupid - O DAMN BUT WHAT IF poker turns into (totally consensual, all parties very much cool with it) strip poker which just makes b hot because he knows he’s the only one who actually gets to touch you, his friends might get to look at you, might even fantasize about you, but it’s his bed you’re in, and goddamn if he doesn’t wanna flaunt that fact occasionallyBrendon x reader. I went with TRTL!B because I think he’s sexy as fuck and there’s literally no other reason for that.Warnings: language, dirty talk, arguably public sex, voyeurism, sex. I don’t know how I feel about this one.Word count: 3.8k





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

“Brendon, you home?” You drop your purse on the kitchen island and listen, head cocked to the side. It’s a dumb question; his car is here along with several cars belonging to his friends. You can hear a low rumble of chatter from downstairs and you place your keys on the hook by the door and head for the basement, where he’s finally finished the “couple cave” you’ve been planning.

He balked at the term “man cave,” but he liked “couple cave” - “because,” he said, “I’m not going there to escape you. I’m going there to enjoy my time with you.”

“B,” you call as you head down the stairs, grinning when you find him and Spencer, Zack, Jake, and Dallon gathered around the table, Brendon with a deck of cards in hand. “Whatcha doing?”

His eyes light up. “Y/n!” He beckons you over and you cross the room obligingly to perch in his lap. “We’re just starting another round. You want me to deal you in?”

“No,” you shake your head. “I’ll just watch for now. You need another beer?” You glance around the table. “Anyone need another?” The guys look at Brendon and Brendon shrugs.

“If you’re buying.” He grins and you laugh, hopping off of his lap and heading for the fridge.

“Baby, I’ll always buy for you.” You grab five bottles and return, placing them squarely in the center of the table. “As long as you win for me.” He kisses your cheek and pulls you down into his lap again. “Will you be able to play with me in your lap? I can pull up a chair,” you offer, and he reluctantly nods.

“That’s probably a good idea,” he sighs. “As much as I love having you on me, winning will require my full focus.”

Zack groans and you smirk, standing to grab another chair and dragging it to Brendon’s side. “I’ll try not to be too distracting,” you promise, leaning your head on his shoulder and resting your hand on his thigh over the armrest.

-||-

“Dammit,” he swears with a grin, and Spencer chuckles, leaning forward to drag the pile of chips towards him. “I really thought that was a good hand.”

“It was a good hand,” Spencer concedes. “Mine was just better,” he says and then laughs.

“Fair enough,” Brendon grins, and you rub his thigh soothingly. Zack and Dallon both folded in the second round, and Jake and Brendon both pressed onward enthusiastically, only to fall short of Spencer’s straight flush. “That feels good, baby,” he murmurs against your hair as he turns to kiss the top of your head. You smile, slipping your hand up higher, pinky grazing over his zipper.

“Just doing my wifely duty to cheer you up,” you reply softly, eyes closed as you press closer. He chuckles, resting his head on yours. “Is it working?” He nods and you smile to yourself.

“Alright, Dallon,” he sighs. “Deal.”

-||-

“Read it and weep, boys; read it and weep,” Brendon declares, dropping his hand and the others groan as they realize he’s got a royal flush. “You,” he declares, “are my good luck charm.”

You grin. “So now would be a bad time to ask to be dealt in?” He groans and you laugh. “I’m just kidding.”

He shakes his head with a smile. “You’re more than welcome to play. Double our odds of winning,” he says with a laugh and you nod, standing to retrieve another round of beers and a glass of wine for yourself.

You eye the pair of cards you’ve been dealt and consider, glancing at the three community cards. “Call,” you finally declare and Brendon looks at you approvingly as your other hand slips over the bulge in his jeans. He pushes more chips into the center for you and Jake smirks.

“Why are you handling all the chips, Brendon? It’s Y/n’s bet.” Brendon grins, saying nothing, hips rocking ever so slightly when you squeeze lightly. “That’s what I thought,” Jake muses and calls as well.

Zack does the same before standing to go to the bathroom, and you know now is your chance. Once the toilet flushes, you quickly unzip Brendon’s jeans under cover of the sound. He glances over at you and you smile innocently, wrapping your hand around him through his underwear. Spencer deals the final community card and you laugh merrily. “That’s a little scary, Y/n,” Dallon comments and you grin. “That’s not helping,” he says with a laugh. “Okay; two pairs,” he declares, sounding only somewhat confident.

Jake tips his cards. “Three of a kind.”

Zack laughs grimly. “Three of a kind.”

Brendon looks at you and you look back at him, fingers tightening a little and raising an eyebrow. He caves. “Flush.”

You smirk, stroking him a little now to ease the blow. “Four of a kind, gentlemen.”

-||-

At Brendon’s nod, Zack has broken into the bar and has made a round of strong Jack and Cokes. That, plus your two glasses of wine and the men’s multiple beers, has you all more than a little tipsy. Brendon is leaning back in his seat and you’re moving your hand a little faster inside his underwear, not as worried about the rest of them seeing your arm moving. He bites his lip, and you’re not sure if he’s close or if he’s reacting to the newest community card. His hips are twitching though and he’s giving you a long look, as if to ask, “how?,” and “where?” These are things you hadn’t considered when you started this little tease.

You consider dropping your phone and crawling under the table to let him finish in your mouth but that would probably take too long and would arouse his friends’ suspicions. Although, and you glance around the table, they could probably use food. “Jake, I got that pizza you really liked,” you say, trying to control your voice. “You and Dallon should go throw that in the oven. I’m too tipsy to operate a hot appliance.” They nod and stand, and you smile to yourself. They have no idea.

“Zack,” Brendon calls, “will you show Spencer the new tour locations? They’ve added a few since we last talked.” Zack gives him a confused look but nods, and he and Spencer head out the back door; you’re grateful your house is on a hill and the basement opens out into your backyard as well. They can be outside and headed to the backyard office/studio that much faster. The door closes behind them and you slip out of your chair and under the table as Brendon shoves his jeans and boxer briefs down, groaning when your mouth closes over him. “Jesus fuck,” he grunts, both hands in your hair as you suck greedily; your head bobbing as you take him deeper and swallow eagerly. You can feel his hips tense; he’s fighting the urge to thrust in between your lips. While normally you’d gladly let him fuck your mouth, you’re a little short on time; neither of you are sure when the rest of the group will be back. You’re still between his legs, tongue softly licking him clean as your hand strokes him gently when you hear footsteps.

“Shit,” you hiss, pulling off of him. Zack and Spencer come back inside just as Dallon and Jake come downstairs. You crawl out from under the table as Brendon adjusts his clothes. “Dropped my phone,” you offer casually, wiping your mouth with a smile.

“It’s on the table,” Zack points out dryly and you shrug.

“Whoops. I’m drunker than I thought. Could’ve sworn I dropped it.”

“Where were we?” Brendon asks the question loudly to distract the guys and they settle back in their chairs, picking up their hands. “Spencer, I think it’s your turn to act on this round.” He folds and Zack deals the last card. It’s your turn; you fold. Brendon and Jake eye each other. Brendon ultimately folds too, and Jake turns his attention to Zack, who tips his hand. Three of a kind. Jake sighs and shoves the pile of chips to Zack before downing the rest of his drink. Brendon stands and pours another round, setting the drinks in front of each of you.

-||-

“Dammit,” You swear as Brendon flips the fourth card. “Shouldn’t have folded.”

Brendon grins and eyes you. “You know,” he drawls, the smirk evident in his eyes, “you can get back in. For a price.” You arch an eyebrow and he laughs. “Piece of clothing or a truth or dare.”

Jake leans forward, rubbing his hands. “Strip poker; excellent.”

Spencer looks between you and Brendon, shaking his head a little, amused. “I’m not opposed. Don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Y/n.” Dallon and Zack agree and you shrug, tugging your hair tie out and freeing your ponytail. You drop it on the table and look at Brendon.

He leans over and ruffles your hair affectionately. “That’ll work for this round.” He looks at the rest of the group. “Are we doing all losers or just lowest hand?”

You scoff. “All losers.”

Zack laughs. “You’re feeling confident, aren’t you, Y/n?” You nod smugly as Brendon flips the fifth card. Spencer doesn’t react, Jake calls, you call, and Dallon and Zack both check. Brendon studies his hand, your face, and the community cards before calling as well.

Dallon and Zack both have two pairs, while Spencer sits comfortably with his three of a kind. Jake reveals his flush and you grin, showing off your full house. Brendon shakes his head with a smile. “Sorry baby.” He drops his cards to show his four of a kind. “You can take the truth or dare if you want,” he offers and you glance at him.

“Do you want me to take the truth or dare?” You watch him carefully and he considers.

“If you’re comfortable stripping, then I’m comfortable with you stripping.” He looks at you meaningfully and you look back. The words are left unspoken; he knows his friends won’t be able to keep their eyes off of you; you know that the selfish part of him loves when someone else can’t stop staring at you. You both know that they’ll look at you and they’ll think about you and they’ll want you, but everyone at this table knows he’s the only one taking you to bed and doing anything he wants to you. You grin and pull your cardigan off, letting it hit the floor.

The other guys are more modest and each sacrifice a sock and you roll your eyes. “You’re all lame.”

Brendon laughs, leaning back in his seat. “They’re just starting slow because they know it’s gonna get a whole lot worse for them.” He throws a glance at you. “But someone feels confident, going right for the cardigan, hmmm?”

You nod, accepting the two cards you’re dealt and wait patiently.

-||-

“Take it off, baby!” You giggle, helping Brendon get his shirt off before standing and wriggling out of your jeans. “I don’t even mind losing, because you’re getting naked with me,” you say, eyeing him openly.

“Gross,” Zack deadpans, crossing his arms across his chest, having won this round. Jake has lost his other sock at this point, Spencer too, and while Brendon and Dallon are shirtless, you’ve opted to lose your jeans first since you’re seated; keeping your shirt on seems like a better idea for the time being and Brendon is gazing at you steadily over the edge of his drink before turning to Zack.

“You’re just jealous,” Brendon tells him with a smile, and Zack grins, shaking his head. “You don’t have to admit it; I already know. Everything she already brings to the table  _and_  she looks like that? You don’t have to admit it.”

You blush and lean on his shoulder, fingers grazing over his thigh. “Deal,” you tell Spencer, who holds obeys with a small smile.

You glance at the two and wait; you don’t want to fold after the three cards you’ve seen, but you don’t have a good feeling. Sure enough, you end up with one pair and you sigh, going for the hem of your shirt. “No, fuck this. Not yet. Truth.” You look at Spencer who glances around the table, unsure of what to ask.

“I yield the floor,” he jokes, and Dallon leans forward to claim the question.

“What were you really doing under the table when we came back downstairs? We know you didn’t drop your phone.”

You exchange looks with Brendon and he grins, shrugging a little. “Sucking my husband off,” you say casually and Jake chokes on his drink. Brendon starts laughing and Dallon shakes his head in mock disappointment.

“I knew it,” Zack says triumphantly and you give him a look. “I mean, I suspected. I didn’t know for sure, obviously. Although you did crawl out from under the table, wiping your mouth with that smug smile.”

Brendon laughs and you blush faintly. “I should have taken my shirt off,” you mumble and Brendon pulls your chair closer. “I need another, stronger drink,” you tell him and he nods decisively, standing and crossing to the bar. “Tequila,” you add and he grins, grabbing a selection of shot glasses and pouring across them all.

“Come and get ‘em,” he announces, and the group clambers towards him. You reach for a shot glass and he shakes his head. “No ma’am,” he says with a teasing finger wag. “You have to earn yours. Hop up.” You accept his hand and lay yourself flat out on the bar, smirking up at him. “Shirt off, baby.” His eyes roam over your body and you both reach for the hem of your shirt and pull it off over your head. “Jesus,” he sighs, taking in the pale blue lace. “Don’t move,”he warns you, tugging your underwear down just a little to lick the newly exposed skin softly before sprinkling the coarse salt onto you, nodding decisively when the salt sticks to you. You reach down to your side for a lime wedge, placing it between your teeth and winking at him. “Don’t shiver and make a mess.” He maintains eye contact with you as he pours the shot onto your stomach.

“Fuck,” you hiss and he grins as his tongue scoops up the salt, his lips suck up the tequila, and his teeth snap at the lime, sucking hard and tugging it out of your mouth and kissing you. The combined taste of residual tequila and Brendon has your head spinning. “Let me,” you beg, slipping off of the bar, and he chuckles, tucking your full shot glass into his jeans’ waistband and leaning against the bar. You vaguely remember you have an audience but you don’t actually care right now. You lick greedily at his collarbone, pour the salt, and pop the lime wedge in his mouth. “You ready?” He nods and you run your tongue back over his collarbone before dropping to your knees, lips closing over the shot glass and pulling it out of his pants, knocking your head back sharply. You grab his waistband and bring him to his knees too so you can seize the lime.

“Well shit,” Jake breathes and Brendon laughs, tugging you close and kissing you deeply.

“More,” you insist, crawling into his lap, grinding subtly. “Let me ride you, give me your perfect di-“

“Audience,” Spencer casually interrupts and you groan, pulling your mouth back.

Brendon is breathing hard, eyes dark and locked on you. “I’m gonna kick our audience out,” he tells you, ignoring the fact that your audience is present and listening. “I’ll see you guys later,” he adds and they head for the stairs.

“Make good choices,” Zack calls and Brendon flips him off playfully, kissing you again.

“Once they’re out of here, you’re mine,” he tells you and you rock your hips against his.

“I’m always yours,” you remind him and he nods, grasping the back of your head by your hair and tugging you back so he can kiss your neck. “Baby, your mouth feels so good,” you moan, admittedly louder than you intended, and Dallon yells back that they’re still in the house. “Whoops,” you giggle and Brendon grabs your ass, nipping at your skin.

“Bad girl,” he teases in a low voice. “Letting our friends hear you. They can see you, but they don’t get to hear you.” You nod, eyes fluttering closed as his lips move over your neck and down to the swell of your breasts in the push-up lace. “They were so turned on by you,” he whispers, running a hand up your side to pinch one of your nipples lightly. “Blowing me under the table, letting me lick you all over in front of them, watching you drop to your knees for me…fuck Y/n, they’d never admit it, but they were so hot for you. Their wives and girlfriends are in for a good fuck when they get home.”

“God, Brendon…you like your friends getting all horny from me?” You’ve snaked a hand down the front of his pants and you’re grasping his dick, jerking him off slowly. “You like this, baby?”

“Yeah,” he nods, moving to your mouth and letting his tongue explore before pulling back. “I don’t quite remember when except that you were in the bathroom but Jake leaned over and asked how good of a girl you really were.” You arch an eyebrow in question and Brendon smirks. “I told him you let me fuck you any and every day in any and every way I want and you say my name so sweetly when you come.” His fingers slip down between your bodies and he groans when he feels how wet you are. “And you get so wet for me; you really want me to fuck you, yeah?”

“Yeah,” you whisper urgently, bucking against his fingers. “Give it to me, Brendon. Fingers, tongue, dick. Anything, just give it to me.” You’re pleading and he brushes a hand over the side of your face.

“And you beg so nicely too,” he comments, rocking up on his knees a little bit to shove his jeans down, arm tightening around you so you won’t slip backwards. “Slide your panties to the side, honey, and ride me.” You obey, body quaking when he’s fully in you. “That’s my good girl,” he enthuses quietly, stroking your hair as your hips rock in small circles.

“Brendon,” you whisper and he bites your earlobe. “Want you to fuck me.” He nods, curving over you with a hand pressed to the small of your back so you’re lowered gently to the carpet and he’s over you. Your hips are still twitching against his and he kisses you hard.

“Let me.” He grabs one of your thighs and lifts it over his hip so he can fill you at a sharper angle. His hair has fallen into his eyes and he flips it out of the way, fucking you hard with short, rough strokes. “You feel so fucking good,” he whispers, closing his eyes.

You’re breathing hard, panting really, and your fingers are digging into his shoulders. “Make me come,” you tell him, eyes wide. “Rub my clit and make me come.”

“Not yet,” he groans, taking both of your hands and pushing them over your head. He’s leaning over you, forehead to forehead, and you arch to kiss him. It’s sloppy and dirty, but neither of you are complaining. “You know,” he pauses to grunt sharply when you contract around him, “I like our first one to be together. But I’m so close babygirl, give me a few more moments and I’ll come for you.”

“Brendon, I want you to come in me.” The words are plain and you’ve said them before because you always get the same result. He gasps, his rhythm faltering. “Come in me, just let go and come inside your wife.”

“Jesus Christ,” he hisses, thumb rubbing your clit gently until you grab his hand and apply more pressure. “Oh god, baby, I’m gonna-“

“Fuck Brendon, I-“

“Fuck, fuck, fu-gonna take it all baby?”

“Yes, fuck yeah, gimme that hot cum, oh my god, oh— fuck!”

“You want me to give your pussy all my cum? You want it baby, running down your thighs, a hot, wet reminder of who fucks you best?”

“Oh fu- shit, fuck my pussy, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, yes, give it to me baby, fuck right th-“

“Coming,” he finally gasps in your ear and you let yourself go with a sharp cry as he releases, fast and hot. The heat spreads through you, and you moan, clutching his back and clenching around him. Your entire body is quivering and his hips move in little spasms as your pussy milks his climax from him.

“I can’t- Jesus, Brendon. I can’t stop- you’re the only one who- made me come like-“ you kiss him hard, and he lashes his thumb over your clit. “Again; oh God, oh Brendon baby, yes, yes, yes!”

“That’s my girl,” he whispers against your lips while you thrash under his touch. “I love watching you come,” he tells you and you tremble, coming down from your high. “You’re so beautiful.”

“The same to you,” you say with a grin, your chest heaving as you try to catch your breath. He preens playfully under your praise and you sigh, running your hand through his hair. “Love you, Brendon.”

“Love you too, Y/n.” He pulls out of you. “I’m gonna take you upstairs now and we’re gonna take a hot bath.”

“Mmmmm,” you purr, tracing a finger down his chest. “And then what?”

“Then,” he kisses your nose and smiles down at you. “I’m going to torture you by licking and sucking every inch of you except your pussy, until you beg me for it. And then, once I’ve made you come a few times with my mouth and we’ve made out with your juices on my lips, I’m gonna get you on your hands and knees so I can give it to you rough like you like it.” His voice is soft and his hands curve over your waist. “Good plan?”

“Very good plan.”


End file.
